Narumi Fujishima
Narumi Fujishima (藤島 鳴海 Fujishima Narumi) is the main protagonist of this series, (kami-sama no memo-cho or god memo pad or also called Heaven's memo pad) he is a high school student who was recently transferred in to his current school. Once a boy who wished to find himself truly belonging to something big, he stumbles upon the NEET Detective Team and becomes its newest member. Appearance Narumi is a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and his overall appearance can be considered to be normal as his choice of clothing doesn't make him stand out too much from the crowd. Personality Because of Narumi's experiences as a boy who moves from one school to another, he becomes introverted in fear that the friends he will make in one school year might end up far away from him if he moves to another school again. He eventually longed to be a part of something big, and with Ayaka Shinozaki's help, he discovers the NEET Detective Team and joins. His presence as the newest member of the NEET Detective Team changes the dynamics in the team itself, especially since he possess a different kind of attitude compared to the other members. Unlike them, who do things the professional way, Narumi often uses his own judgment to try to solve conflicts; this complicated things initially, but he makes friends easily with people he works with in cases even after the case itself has been resolved. Narumi is also noted for cherishing the bonds people make with each other, even those completely unrelated to him. This kind of attitude has once endangered his life, but he it did not intimidate him in doing what he thinks is right. He seems to have feeling for Ayaka, for he was devastated after learning that she jumped from the school roof, and later when he risked his life to take Angel fix, he saw her in his vision as an Angel, Trivia *The name Narumi 'means "ringing" (鳴) ('naru) and "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). *Narumi's surname Fujishima 'means "wisteria" (藤) ('fuji) and "island" (島) (shima). *Narumi does not consider himself as an expert in computers, but his ability to take care of computer viruses and make a good-looking website proves that he is at least good in computers. His expertise in handling a PC even earned him the title of "God Hand" from members of the Hirasaka Group. **He likes computer related things who is also quite skilled in mahjong, even though he is still far inferior than Alice. ***However, with his trick, he managed to win against Yondaime's father who is a very skilled mahjong player. (LN: Volume 8) *Narumi is also a skilled artist who can draw nude woman with computer, his ability wasn't really mentioned until he draw the portrait of a guy who he only saw for few seconds in full detail. (LN: Volume 8) *Narumi has the same Japanese voice actor as: **Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) from Sword Art Online **Sora from No Game No Life **Lubbock from Akame Ga Kill! Category:Characters Category:NEET Detective Team Members Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters